Human Angler
Human Angler (人間の釣り人, Ningen no Tsurihito), aka Human Fisher (人間のフィッシャー, Ningen no Fisshā), is a Mammal Beast that lives on the very edges of where the Human World and Gourmet World meet. Human Anglers were thought to be myths or extinct as no one who had ever gone to find and/or capture one had ever returned. Their continued existence was proven when Ana Luce captured one alive and brought it back to the IGO so they could run tests on it. Appearance A Human Angler resembles a giant hamster with bird-like hands and feet and a tentacle-like limb that hangs from his forehead, similar to the lure of an anglerfish. The lure is vaguely Human-sized and can be transformed to resemble anyone the Human Angler wishes, usually taking the appearance of a young girl. The brown fur that this creature sports is so thick that it can block knives and dull the blunt force of blows. The skin on its hands and feet is also thick and leathery enough that Human Anglers can block and grab blades with little to no damage done. The face of this creature looks like a mask with a permanent, taunting grin that seems to mock the prey when they see it, and they never see the face until its too late. The skin on the Human Angler's face is also thick and hard, almost like a shell, and also helps protect the creature from blows of particularly difficult prey. Behavior Human Anglers are highly intelligent, ambush predators that seem to prey almost exclusively on Humans, hence the name. They hide their body while the lure is exposed and appears like a young girl or woman. The lure's appearance can also be changed based on the observed preferences of the prey. To help hide their main body, Human Anglers have developed an ability that the IGO has named "Life Focus". The ability is similar to Life Erase, however instead of completely hiding their presence, the Human Angler focuses its presence into its lure. This causes the main body to vanish from perception and focus to be drawn, instead, to the lure. Once the prey has been capture, before it is killed and eaten, the Human Angler will reveal itself as these Beasts appear to relish the fear that is caused by their "sudden appearance". If they end up having to actively fight their prey, they posses retractable claws to lure the prey into a trap based on false information about the Human Angler's reach. The Human Angler will also change the appearance of the lure in an attempt to cause their prey to become unable to fight by turning the lure into something that the prey cannot and/or will not attack. As Food So far, the IGO has yet to release any culinary uses for Human Anglers. Research is still under way, most of which seems to be placing the Human Angler in the Gourmet Coliseum. Trivia *Appearance and Abilities are based off of Grand Fisher from Bleach *Life Focus is, of course, inspired by and based off of Life Erase Category:Mammal Beast Category:Ingredient Category:Original Ingredient Category:Original Beasts Category:Beasts Category:Beast Category:Capture Lvl 1-100 Category:Lee's Beastiary Category:Human World